eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5273 (28 April 2016)
Synopsis As Tina and Soph share a kiss, Tina seductively suggests that they head somewhere else. A concerned Sonia arrives at Beales’ looking for Tina, Mick tries to reassure her but she’s clearly distressed. In the Vic barrel store, things continue to get heated between Tina and Soph. Sonia confides in Mick that she and Tina rowed and confesses she’s worried that things are over between them, but Mick is adamant that the pair of them will be fine. As Sonia and Soph dress themselves, they agree that what happened was a one-time only thing. Soph and Tina part ways and the pair swap numbers. After a thoughtful muse in the Square Gardens, Tina heads to the Vic and confides in Mick – she slept with someone. Soph heads to Number 3 and tells Kyle that she was in love with him when he was Sarah. Tina fills Mick in on what happened with Soph, desperate for advice. Mick advises Tina to tell Sonia the truth, so that they can find a way to move on. When Linda arrives and hears what’s happened, she suggests Tina taking time to assess whether she and Sonia are still right for each other. Kyle’s taken aback with Soph’s revelation and Soph gets the message that she’s a part of his life that he’d rather forget – she leaves. When Mick spies Johnny and Babe eavesdropping, he invites them in and Whitney and Lee join. Tina confides in the Carters that she and Sonia have been under strain for a while – she feels as though she doesn’t matter to her anymore. As the rest of the family head back to bed, Tina’s left with conflicting thoughts. Tina arrives back at Sonia’s and begins to pack a bag, but Sonia appears and reveals that she’s found a lump... Jane walks in on Kathy suggesting to Ian that he tell everyone in Beales’ that he’s selling to Costmart; Jane declares that Kathy should give him some space. Kathy’s adamant that telling the truth is the right thing to do. Kathy claims that she doesn’t believe that Ian really wants to sell up. As the Pride of Walford awards continue, Jack declares that the winner of the ‘special recognition’ award is Claudette. Vincent’s nervous when a drunk Donna heads up to accept the award. Claudette goes unnoticed as she watches Donna giving an emotional speech through the window. Masood enters the kitchen and tells Ian that he’s needed out the front for a surprise award – Kathy believes it’s the perfect time to be honest. Jack announces that Ian has won the ‘Walford businessman of the year award’. After Ian has given his speech of thanks, he announces to the restaurant that he’s selling the property to Costmart. Masood brands Ian a liar and everyone’s displeased with the news. After watching Donna’s speech, Vincent reminds Donna that he’s there for her; she doesn’t have to feel alone. When Masood suggests heading back to his to talk strategies to prevent the Costmart sale, Donna, Kim and Buster oblige. Back at Masood’s, Donna, Kim, Denise, Masood, Buster and Carmel decide they can’t let the market go under – they need to start boycotting Ian’s businesses. Kathy arrives at Masood’s and asks to come in. Kathy addresses the group and tries to persuade them that Ian is a good man, who’s just planning to muddle through as best they can. Kathy’s taken aback when Masood states that they’re planning to boycott Ian’s businesses. Buster stands firm – they can’t let Ian ruin their livelihoods. Buster walks Kathy home from Masood’s and suggests that maybe Ian doesn’t know what’s good for him and that she may be able to help him help himself. Ben arrives at the Cokers’ and declares that he’d like to take Ben out for a drink – Pam hastily states that he isn’t feeling well so has gone to bed. Les looks on awkwardly as Pam firmly suggests that he leave Paul be. As Paul emerges from the shower, Pam looks on guiltily. Alone with Pam, Les suggests that she give Ben a chance, but Pam is adamant that Paul should stay away – she has a bad feeling about him. Les reminds Pam that if she doesn’t let Paul make his own mistakes, she could end up losing him. Les asks Pam when she stopped believing in giving people second chances and Pam sobs for Les to hold her. As the pair embrace, Pam promises to try with Ben, for Paul’s sake. Andy bumps into Stacey in the café – he claims he’s killing time before he heads out with friends. Later, Andy rolls out a sleeping bag in an empty Number 5 – it’s home for the night. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes